Choice of the Heart
by luvAdviZer11
Summary: sorry guys... got WAY OFF course... Gotta discontinue it... sighs...
1. Off to HongKong

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay?!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?__

* * *

_

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Prologue: _Off to HongKong**

"Listen to me, Sakura!" Touya shouted as Sakura storms out of the house. Touya sighs in disbelief. 'How did she got so stubborn… so hardheaded… so wrong…' Touya thought helplessly as he sits on on the floppy sofa in the receiving area of the Kinomoto mansion. "DARN LINDAO!" he screamed, stratling all the maids, one of them even drop a tray, luckily empty, at the echo af Touya's voice. "It's all his fault…" he calmed down with a sigh.

>>>>>

Sakura stopped her running as she soon as she reaches the park. Slowly gasping for air she sits at one of the park's swings. Her long auburn hair flies with the strong winds as her clear emerald eyes fills up with tears. "You should know better, Touya…" she muttered under her breath. "What you want is too much to ask of me," she added in gritted teeth. "I can't even forgive him! What more to be LIVING with him under the same roof!!!" she yelled without hesitation. She started to swing slowly as she fights the tears from flowing more. After a few minutes of thought, she stood up strongly, fixing her very short, leather mini skirt and leather boots, that was up to her knees. "Can't do anything about it…" she whispered. 'Mom, Dad… Tomoyo… I wish you're here' she thought, hiding her sensitivity under the dangerous-girl make up and serious expression.

"Touya…" Sakura called as she knocks on door of her brother's room. "Open up," she called out again. Touya slowly opened the door slowly. "Fine…" she simply greeted as soon as her brother's face sticks out of the slightly opened door. "I'll stay at his damn house," she added , pain evident in her eyes.

"Thank you…" it was all Touya can say as she watches Sakura walk away towards her own room. 'At least I'm sure I'M still important to her' he thought with a sad smile on his face.

>>>>>

'He better stay away from me if he doesn't wanna get hurt…' Sakura thought dangerously as she watches the scenery from the car's window past by her, fast. Suddenly the car stopped. Sakura sighed at the thought of leaving Japan… and for the annoying fact that she'll be staying at her self-centered -ex's house. 'Curse it…. Why do they have to be a family friend…' she thought tiredly as she steps out of the car in a decent green, turtle-neck top and baby pink, free flowing skirt that Touya had handed to her when she woke up. _Put this on _he says. _You have to look decent_. "Urgh…" she complained at the thought.

"We'll be heading to different gates, but my flight's going to be a little late, so, I can see you off," he explained as they checked-in their baggages. "Try not to make a mess there, okay?" he said caringly as he hands Sakura her ticket and passport.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Touya… don't treat me like one," Sakura calmly replied in a cool and dangerous voice, not at all fitting for the cute outfit she was wearing.

'You are to me,' Touya kept to himself as they head to Gate 11 where Sakura would be boarding. "Mr. Wei will be the one to pick you up at the airport in HongKong, and you will be studying temporarily at Aiw-Len High," he informed her. Sakura shrugged. "Okay?"

Sakura simply nodded in response. 'Good thing that bastard wouldn't be the one to pick me up… I could punch him!' she angrily thought.

When they reached Gate 11, Touya assisted her in getting in and watched as the plane flies off. Touya sighed worriedly. 'Be alright…'

**_

* * *

_**

Okay… that's done! Hope you're not at a lost, LINDAO is a character added by me and is not at all in the genuine plot. Please send me you reviews, it all depends on YOU if I would continue the story… TNX!


	2. A BAD Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay?!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?

* * *

_

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Chapter 1: _A Bad Start**

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Sakura simply nodded in response. 'Good thing that bastard wouldn't be the one to pick me up… I could punch him!' she angrily thought._

_When they reached Gate 11, Touya assisted her in getting in and watched as the plane flies off. Touya sighed worriedly. 'Be alright…'_

_xxxxxxxxx_

"What!?" Li Syaoran shouted at his cousin Lindao. "Why are going to leave your little girlfriend here!? And of all people… WITH ME!!" he exclaimed as he launches him a punch. Lindao dodged it easily. "And where are YOU going!? Escaping to Taiwan!? Damn you!!" he continuously yelled at him as he sends him more punches and kicks.

"C'mon Syaoran!" Lindao shouted back. "Give… me… a… BREAK!!" he yelled back as he dodges and defends the never-ending set of punches and kicks from his furious cousin. "She's sweet! And… and… kind! I'm sure she'll be no problem!!" he continued as he takes the foot stool and started defending with it. "C'mon cuz!!" he pleaded more.

"NO WAY!!!" Syaoran didn't give in. "Not by myself!!!" he added as he halts the punches and kicks. "You need to be here!! You know I don't like entertaining guests!!" he complained even more, giving the signal that there is NO way he would ever give in.

"Okay…" Lindao started. Syaoran's face was relieved, believing that his cousin would be the one to give him the break. "I'll call MEILING to be with you… is THAT okay???" he concluded sarcastictly.

Silence… "Don't you DARE do that!!!" Syaoran yelled on the top of his voice, his nerves practically evident on his neck. Syaoran started sending in punches and kicks again. Suddenly, without a word, he stopped. "You'll never let out of this will you?" he calmly asked. Lindao nodded playfully. "FINE!!" he shouted as he turns his back at him, raising both hands in the air. "I'd rather handle her alone than do it with that UNCONTROLLABLE girl!!" he added irritatedly.

"I know you would…" Lindao whispered as he turns his back and walks towards Wei to inform him of his ex-girlfriend's arrival and his departure the same day.

>>>>>

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane is beginning to land at HongKong Airport…" the annoucer of the plane repeated as the seatbelt light turns on.

Sakura carefully fastened herself as she sighs. 'I can't believe I'm actually here…' she thought helplessly. The plane ride was uncomfortably short and was full of turbulence. "I can just hope for the best," she murmured to herself as the plane's wheels land on concrete floor.

"Thank you for flying with HongKong Airlines, hope you all enjoyed the trip!" the annoucer stated as Sakura walks out of the plane with her little back pack.

Sakura retrieved her big luggages and stuggled to pull them all to the waiting area. Suddenly a hand pulled one of the baggages and stood it up straight. "Let me help you with that Ms. Kinomoto," an old man's voice offered.

Sakura looked up to see who it was. "Wei!" she exclaimed as she gives the familiar person a big hug. Wei was like a father figure to her since her father died. She felt so secure and comfortable with her –ex's butler and has always given him high respect. Wei is one of the few persons who knew who really WAS Sakura. "Wei it's so good to see you!!" she exclaimed as she lets go of the hug.

"Same here young Mistress," Wei replied respectfully. "Master Lindao is leaving for Taiwan today, so, he can't be here to accompany you to their house nor be there for 5 months," he explained as he looks at Sakura's sudden irritated expression.

'Good,' Sakura thought to herself. "I see…" she simply said. "Let's go…"

>>>>>

The journey didn't take any longer than 15 minutes and it was awfuly quiet. Soon, the car stopped in front of a huge mansion with a circular fountain right in the middle of the wide entrance after the automatic-operated gate. Wei assisted Sakura in getting out of the car and lead the way inside the mansion. A maid named _Anika_ lead Sakura to her bedroom and left her there to get the luggages.

Sakura opened the balcony door and went outside for some air. 'At least I'm sure I'm gonna be peaceful here, since that bastard Lindao is out of the country…' she thought peacefully, actually smiling at the wonderful view and the good thought she just had. She leaned at the balcony and looked down to see the huge garden below. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a male figure practicing with a sword right under the shade to a huge oak tree. He had chestnut colored, messy hair, and playful, but powerful amber eyes. "Who's that…" she whispered to herself.

"That's Master Li Syaoran…" Wei's voice answered from behind her. Sakura was startled and had actually leaped a step away from where Wei's voice came from. "He's Master Lindao's closest cousin," he described as he walks back to the room. "Your things are already here Mistress Sakura, call me or Anika if you need anything," he said as he begins to open the door. "Oh, and from now on, Anika will be your personal maid as long as you stay here," he added before he closed the door.

"Li Syaoran…" she repeated the name. 'I'm sure he's as bad as his damn cousin…' she thought angrily.

>>>>>

"I'm going out Anika, just give me a call when dinner's ready," Sakura ordered sweetly at her personal maid. Anika nodded. Sakura flashed her most rare but sad smiles.

She sighed as she silently got on a bike, parked near the gate which she asked if she could use. Strolling silently under the nice sun's shade that day, she stopped at a nearby park. She quietly got off the bike and sat on one of the swings the way she usually does back home. She sighed one more time as flashes from her past came all back to her.

Tears just had to flow down her cheeks as the sky starts to fill with dark clouds and the winds blew angrily against her face. Soon, heavy rain fell.

Sakura continued crying under the falling rain as she thoughts helplessly about herself and what she had done with her life. 'If I just wasn't so stupid…' she moaned to herself. 'I shouldn't have ruined myself because of some… DUMB guy…' she pitied. 'But all is too late… I can't do anything about it now… I'm… hopeless…' she sighed, finally stopping the tears.

Suddenly, the hard rain drops stopped flowing on her. She looked up in confusion, assuming she hadn't heard the rain stop. Surprisingly, a big red umbrella was held above her. She looked at her back to see who was holding it and was shocked to see a man with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes, his face strong as ever, it was Syaoran. "Get up…" he simply said as soon as Sakura turned to him. "Anika was trying to call you, but the heavy rain caused some disturbances with the signal, I had no choice but to pick you up," he explained, his eyes void of care, his face filled with tired expressions.

"I never told you to pick me up," Sakura irritatingly answered. "Get the hell out of here and go home," she added as she ressumes her focus on the ground.

Syaoran grabbed her arm disrespectfully. Sakura gasped at his actions. "Stop being stubborn," he stated with authority as he literally drags Sakura to the street. "You're no more a kid… stop acting like one," he ordered.

Sakura forcefully snatched her arm from Syaoran's powerful grip. "Don't DARE tell me what to do!" she yelled at him. "I can walk alone," she calmed herself as she starts walking away from him. Syaoran smirked as he leans the umbrella at his shoulder, covering only him from the rain. "I'll take that…" Sakura teased as she grabs the umbrella without asking, covering herself from the rain and walks away, leaving Syaoran dripping wet.

"Sweet and KIND?" Syaoran muttered. "Lindao must be getting crazy…she's in NO WAY sweet, nor kind!" he irritately said to himself as he starts to walk away towards where Sakura had disappeared.

>>>>>

"Please go to the dining room for your dinner once you dry yourself up, Mistress," Anika greeted as Sakura enters the house dripping from rain water. Sakura handed her the red umbrella as she nods. "Where is Master Li, may I ask?" she asked as she accepts the umbrella.

"I don't know…" Sakura plainly replied as she continues to walk up the stairs towards her room. When she was about half-way up the stairs, the door opened again and the dripping Syaoran enters the house with an irritated expression. Sakura stopped from her tracks, her back still facing the people below.

"My! Why are you so wet!?" Anika exclaimed as she eyes Syaoran's wetter appearance. "I can understand Mistress Sakura, bit Master… how?" she asked, handing Syaoran a thick towel.

"Someone was GRATEFUL enough to snatch the umbrella I was carrying, from me…" he explained, turning to Sakura who was still halted at the stairs. Sakura shrugged and turned to him. "You are SO unbelievable…" Syaoran commented as he shooks his head and dries his messy hair.

"I have been… and always will be…" Sakura replied sarcastictly. "Bear with it," she added as she turns back towards the stairs. 'First round is for me,' she thought, smirking.

Syaoran glared at Sakura until she reached her room and gets in. 'I'll make you pay for that…' he was determined. 'You'll see…' he added as he continues to rub the towel on his hair.

>>>>>

Sakura went down from her room after a hot shower and was ready to fill her rumbling tummy with food. She went straight to the dining room and was in a better mood after her encounter with the Syaoran guy, especially when she became victorious of ruining his day. "Anika, what's for dinner?" she asked as she ties her long auburn hair in a tight pony tail. Her eyes widened as she sees Syaoran sitting in the table, eating by himself. She naughtily sits beside him and grins as she sent for a plate. She kept silent as she eats her food, never starting an actual conversation.

"I can't get my cousin…" Syaoran suddenly broke the silence. Sakura looked up to him to see him staring at her observantly. "What did he like in you?" he asked her teasingly. Sakura let go of her spoon and fork and wipped her mouth with the table napkin as she turns her attention to Syaoran, getting ready for whatever he might say. "I mean… you don't look good… and you sure DON'T have the right attitude," he insulted her as he watches her wince. "No wonder you don't have a new boyfriend until now…"

"Ouch that hurt…" she sarcastictly replied with a grin. "But I bet it didn't hurt as much as it did to you… CONDOLENCES…" she teased back.

"For your information, girls are DYING to be my girlfriend… I am the one who chose not to have one," he boasted. "Unlike you…"

"I have a million guys waiting for me back in Japan, I just don't LIKE men…" she defended herself. "You're a pretty good example why," she insulted him more.

"A million?" he asked in disbelief. "Only a fool would like being around you! What more be your boyfriend," he turned the insults around. "Take my cousin for instance… did I tell he's been one since birth?" he replied confidently.

"Shut up, JERK!" she shouted, standing up from her seat.

"No, you shut up, UGLY FACE!" he yelled back, standing from his seat as well.

"BLABBER MOUTH!"

"FISH HEAD!"

"FREAK!"

"DORK!"

They continued yapping at each other and ended up holding the silverwares, ready to throw them at each other, when Wei came in just in time to stop them. "You are both acting like little children…" he calmly interrupted them.

"I AM NOT!" they shouted in defense of themselves at the same time.

Wei sighed as the two arguing, so-called _teenagers_ turns each other's back, accompanied by murmurs.

'This isn't over yet… girl…' Syaoran thought mischievously as he rolls his eye balls to his side.

'Always be ready if you don't want to die…' Sakura thought dangerously, rolling her eyes as well.

**_

* * *

_**

Was it okay??? Please let me know…. Reviews please… Thanks!!


	3. I Hate You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay?!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

**

* * *

**

CHOICE OF THE HEART

**_Chapter 2: _I Hate You?**

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Wei sighed as the two arguing, so-called teenagers turns each other's back, accompanied by murmurs._

'_This isn't over yet… girl…' Syaoran thought mischievously as he rolls his eye balls to his side._

'_Always be ready if you don't want to die…' Sakura thought dangerously, rolling her eyes as well._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_Maybe one day… you'll open up you're eyes and you'll see… that I think I'm fallin'…_" Sakura sang silently as she leans on the balcony and enjoys the cool wind that night. "_Baby I'm fallin' for you…_" she continued, closing her eyes and smiling contentedly as she puts away all her misery for a moment.

"You know, if you were FALLING for me, you could've just said so…" a familiar, irritating voice she didn't wanna here at the time teased from a nearby tree. Sakura turned slowly with a sigh of irritance. There was Syaoran, sitting comfortably at one branch. "You could've saved yourself the trouble," he added victoriously, staring at Sakura's annoyed face.

"Not even if you were the last man alive…" Sakura replied as she turns back to her focus on a tree in front of her, never ressuming her singing. "What do you want?" she asked, losing the spirit she had right before Syaoran had interrupted.

"Let's go out tomorrow," he replied playfully, a scheme evident in his voice. Sakura turned in suspicion. "C'mon, what's there to lose?"

"My time…" Sakura ungratefully replied. Syaoran kept silent. "But…" Sakura snatched back the insult. "Sure," she answered, knowing Syaoran was planning something. She thought of firing whatever was coming at her back to him.

Syaoran slyly smiled as he jumps off the tree and walks towards the sliding door. He stopped and decided to take another glimpse at his victim up in the terrace. His thoughts were blank and no insults came out to his mind as he stares at Sakura. Her hair flying freely with the wind, her lips pink and her skin pale with the coldness of the night. He can't help but gasp at her peaceful face, not like the one he sees when he teases her. Soon, Syaoran realized the cruciating thought he was having and tried to shook it off. 'No way I'm gonna like her…' he concluded as he continues to walk inside.

>>>>>

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she watches the scenery pass by her through the car's window.

"To the amusement park…" Syaoran simply answered. 'Now I'll have my revenge…' he thought mischievously.

Sakura yawned. "Didn't get enough sleep thinking about me last night?" Syaoran teased. Sakura smirked. "You'll have eyebags… it'll ruin your ALREADY ruined face," he added, waiting for a violent reaction which he achieved.

"That face of yours couldn't get any thiker!" she insulted, never removing her eyes from the window.

The ride went on as silently as possible. Syaoran, for some reason, couldn't find the words to insult someone who was quiet. Soon, without both of them noticing they reached the amusement park.

They both got out of the car and accompanied each other inside.

"Let's ride the Rapids first," Syaoran decided without even asking Sakura where she wanted to go. Sakura simply nodded. "O-kay, let's go," Syaoran uncomfrotably said as he leads the way towards the ride.

They borded in the circular, enflated compartment and the ride began.

As their seats reach the waterfalls, Syaoran removed his buckle and removed Sakura's. He grabbed Sakura, who was in return, shocked, and placed her right below the falls.

"AAAHHHH!!" Sakura sceamed as she was cut off by the water that fell right from above her. Syaoran laughed menacingly as if there would be no tomorrow, as he watches Sakura get soaking wet. "You're… you're… DESPICABLE!!!" she yelled at him. Syaoran couldn't stop laughing.

They went out of the ride with Sakura dripping water and Syaoran having a stomach ache from all the laughing he did. "I'll pick where we go this time!" Sakura decided as she leads the way.

"F..F…Fine!" Syaoran replied between chuckles.

Sakura stopped in front of the _Mirror House _and entered with a grin on her face as Syaoran follows closely behind, never letting his guard down. Once inside, Sakura turned at every curve she sees and started to walk faster every minute. Syaoran had a hard time following her for she seems to appear from every direction. Soon, he lost sight of her.

"If you think I'm gonna look for you, you're mistaken…" he whispered as he turns around. He was surprised to see confusing paths when he turned, that didn't seem to be there before. He went on his way, knowing that Sakura is beginning to play with him. "I can get out of here on my own you know…" he shouted, assuming Sakura can hear her. "And the moment I do, I won't be looking for you," he added.

Suddenly, a hand touched Syaoran's shoulders. He jumped in return and turned to where he felt the chilling touch. To his surprise, no one was there but a mirror. "Huh?" he can't help but mutter but decided to continue finding his way. A cold chuckle echoed the place. Syaoran stopped and a chill ran down his spine. 'This isn't funny anymore…' he thought as he _tries_ to ignore what he just heard. When he thought he was nearing the exit door, the wind blew colder and the lights started to flicker. "AAAHHHH!!!" Syaoran shouted _unintentionally_ as he begins to run, not even looking where he was going. Soon, he found himself outside the Mirror house, desperately gasping for breath.

Sakura stood at the exit and grinned at him slyly. "I didn't know MR. CHARMING wa a scardy cat…" she mocked, trying her best not to laugh her head off.

"Ha, ha, ha, VERY funny!" he shouted as he continues to gasp for air. "You almost gave me a heart…a…tta…ck…" he trailed off, carefully observing Sakura, who was breathing hard in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked as he raises an eyebrow at her.

"I'm… fine…" Sakura simply answered. "Let's just go," she added as she started to walk away.

'That's it? No teases and insults?' Syaoran wondered as he followed closely behind.

Sakura halted and started breathing harder as her body becomes heavy and hot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Syaoran asked as soon as he saw Sakura stop.

Sakura turned to him, trying hard to put up an angry face and was about to yell at him that she was fine when her body collapsed at Syaoran's open body, who in return got a firm hold of her.

"Hey!" Syaoran reacted. "You're hot!" he shouted as he puts his hand on Sakura's forehead. 'Must've been the water from the falls…' he thought, guilty. "Don't worry, I'll bring you home!" he added as he begins to run towards the car.

As Syaoran ran as faster than he can imagine, he can hear Sakura mutter names he have never heard before. 'Who are she talking about?' he thought, trying his best to focus his attention to where he was running.

"Mom… Dad… Kero… Yue… Tomoyo…" Sakura muttered under her hot breath. She was crying and was coughing every now and then.

'The mom and dad I can understand, but… who the hell are Kero, Yue, and Tomoyo?' he thought as he slows down and looks at Sakura's face which was in agony.

Soon, he reached the car and put Sakura at the back seat and sat beside Wei, who was driving them that day. "What happened young master?!" Wei asked racingly as he starts the engine.

"Just hurry up, Wei," Syaoran replied. 'This is all my fault…' he blamed himself as he turns to look at Sakura.

>>>>>

"Hurry up and get the family doctor!" Wei ordered Anika as soon as they entered the mansion. Anika followed without questions.

Syaoran hurried and went upstairs to place Sakura to her bed. When he came to the the door, he turned the knob with his right hand as he tries his best not to drop Sakura.

"OH SHIT!!!" he exclaimed when the door didn't open. Sakura kept breathing hard and was sweating cold in pain. Syaoran turned to his room and opened the door. He placed Sakura on the bed and hurried back downstrairs. "Wei, get a basin of cold water and a towel," he ordered as he took sight of Wei. "Hurry it up to my room!" he added as he heads to the kitchen.

As soon as he reached the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a tablet of the most effective fever medicine and a glass of water. 'C'mon…' he thought as he hurriedly went back to his room.

"The fever isn't going down young master," Wei explained as soon as Syoaran opened the door.

Wei was placing the wet towel an Sakura's forehead to relieve the hot temperature when Syaoran went in and sat on the bottom of the bed. He placed the medicine at the side table and looked at Sakura's face momentarily. "Let her drink the medicine, I'll place the towel on her forehead," he offered as he looked at Wei who meaningfully nodded in return.

Syoaran stood from where he sat and exchanged places with Wei. He carefully dipped the towel back to the cold water and placed it again to Sakura's forehead as he looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and the family doctor, Dr. Han-Fen entered. "Let me take a look at her," he said in his cracking voice, the Li's presume was of old age. He moved in closer and examined Sakura, who was in the moment, already chilling.

"She has weak lungs," he concluded after a few minutes. "It's a good thing you took care of her and called me as soon as you got here or it could've gotten worse," he continued as he writes names of few medicines on a piece of paper. "Here, let her drink these until the fever subsides," he gave the paper to Syaoran and smiled. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine…" he assured him, looking at his evident, worried face.

"I'm not worried!" he shouted in defense, noticibly blushing.

Dr. Han-Fen smiled as he exits the room with Wei.

Syaoran sighed and sat back down at the chair beside the bed. 'I'm not worried…' he thought again as he looks at Sakura, who was beginning to calm down. "Just guilty…" he whispered to himself as he begins dipping the towel in cold water.

>>>>>

Sakura wakes up with the warm shriek of the sun's rays on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sits up with her body aching from sickness. She rolled her eyes around as soon as she regains her senses. "Where am I?" she muttered, eyeing the tidy room in green wallpaper and expensive displays, mostly of wolves. 'This is a neat room…' she added in thought.

Realizing a warm weight beside her, she turned to her side. "Li…" she whispered, recognizing the messy hair and strong face placed siedward at the bed. 'Did he stay with me all night?' she thought, remembering what happened yesterday at the amusement park. "Thank you…" she murmured as she smiles at him gratefully.

Syaoran started to move and pulls his heavy head up when he realized Sakura looking at him. "You're… awake," he said sheepishly. 'Thank goodness…' he added in his thoughts.

"Did you… watch me all night?" Sakura asked shyly. Syaoran nodded. Silence filled between them and no one dared say anything. "Well…" Sakura stared off. "You should have!" she shouted at him. Syaoran was shocked. "It was your fault in the first place!" she added teasingly as she playfully smiles at Syaoran.

"You are an ingrateful little brat," Syaoran replied with a sigh. "You're not gonna make this easy for me will you?" he asked. Sakura playfully nodded. "Look, I'm sorry…" Syaoran apologized sincerely as he sits up straight on his chair. Sakura just kept staring at him teasingly. "It's not my fault you have SUCH a weak immune system!" he mocked right back.

"Thank you for the HEART-WARMING apology!" Sakura continued with a grin on her face.

Syaoran moved his face a little closer. "I hate you…" he whispered slyly.

"And I hate you too…" Sakura replied, immitating Syaoran's low tone.

**_

* * *

_**

Not much of a cliffhanger… promise, I'll try to leave you with one in the next chapter. Hey, thanks for those who reviewed. Because of you I had the determination to continue the fic. Please continue reading and thanks again!!


	4. What a Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

**

* * *

**

CHOICE OF THE HEART

**_Chapter 3: _What a day!**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_Thank you for the HEART-WARMING apology!" Sakura continued with a grin on her face._

_Syaoran moved his face a little closer. "I hate you…" he whispered slyly._

"_And I hate you too…" Sakura replied, immitating Syaoran's low tone._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"SYAORAN!" a childish woman's voice echoed in the Li Mansion. A girl with red eyes ran inside the mansion, her long black hair in a pair of Chinese bun flying with the rush of the wind as she shouts Syaoran's name all over the place.

Syaoran smirked upon hearing the voice and jumped up the tree where he was leaning on a minuted before. "Oh no… Meiling!" he whispered in panic, his face becoming pale as a dead body's.

"Who's Meiling?" Sakura asked upon hearing the name. She was in the veranda reading a book she had brought from Japan. Unlikely of her, she was READING it.

"SSSHHHHHH!" Syaoran reacted frantically, jumping to the veranda and covering Sakura's mouth with his hand. "Meiling is a cousin of mine," he started in a low voice, rolling his eyes in search of the girl. "She wants to be bethroted to me… unluckily, since we're Chinese, we could be…" he continued.

Sakura shove his hand off her mouth. "Why are you avoiding her then?" she asked in the same low voice. "She's can't be that bad… could she?" she asked in confusion.

"She's a wild animal on the lose!" Syaoran described. Sakura looked in disbelief. "You'll see what I mean when you meet her!" he accidentally shouted. "Oh no!" he covered his mouth.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the childish voice shouted as Meiling, the girl with red eyes, jumped to the veranda and on Syaoran, literally, knocking him off his feet.

Sakura gasped. 'She IS like an animal…' Sakura has to think. Meiling turned to her, an eyebrow raised at her. "Uh… hi…" Sakura greeted between false chuckles. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto… a guest from Japan…" she introduced herself as she bows down in front of her.

Meiling rose from the floor and eyed Sakura from head to toe before smiling at her. "I'm Meiling Li, it's nice to meet you!" she shouted as she hugs Sakura tightly. Sakura was startled and has found it hard to breathe. Meiling let go and Sakura gasped for air. "S-sorry…" Meiling apologized cutely.

"What are you doing here, Meiling!" Syaoran shouted as he gets up from the floor, holding his sore neck from Meiling's hug.

"I just wanted to see you my dear Syaoran!" Meiling moaned as she leaps on Syaoran one more time. Syaoran, luckily, retained his balance and was standing with an irritated espression on his face. "Don't YOU wanna see me?" she asked flirtingly as she nears her face to his.

Syaoran jerked away from her. "No…" he said seriously. Meiling pouted. "Look, Meiling… I don't like you the way you like me…" he explained, tiredness evedent in his voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I only see you as a little sister?" he added with a sigh.

"I still believe that you will soon see it my way…" Meiling answered determingly. Syaoran moaned in response.

"Uh… excuse me but…" Sakura interrupted. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys but… can you do this somewhere else?" she pleaded as she raises the book she was reading before the two had _the moment_.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto…" Meiling replied kindly. "Let's go Syaoran dear… we're disturbing Kinomoto," she cheerfully added as she drags Syaoran towards the door.

"No way!" Syaoran shouted as he jerks his hand away and rans to the veranda, jumping to the ground as quickly as possible. Meiling followed closely behind and shouted his name all over again. "Why me… WHY ME!" Syaoran shouted as he runs faster.

Sakura was left dumbfounded and was staring at the place where the two had vanished. 'This going to be rough day…' she thought. "Serves you right…" she whispered to herself as she sits back down and resumes her reading.

>>>>>

"Leave me ALONE!" Syaoran's voice echoed in the mansion. Sakura, who was eating lunch at the dining table sighed at the sight of his face when he entered the room. "Get me away from her Kinomoto, PLEASE!" he shouted as he hides under the table. Sakura sighed.

Meiling rushed inside the room and halted with a pout on her face. "Syaoran… where are you?" she moaned, taking sight of Sakura. Sakura smiled at her. "Have you seen Syaoran?" she asked Sakura as she walks towards her. Syaoran, who was hiding right below the chair moved far back and covered his mouth, praying that Sakura wouldn't tell where he was.

"You know what…" Sakura started with a smile. Syaoran prayed. "I think I saw him run towards the garden, through the kitchen," she explained, pointing to where she said she _saw_ Syaoran ran to.

Meiling halted for a moment and eyed Sakura, who was in return, smiled at her. "Thanks!" she shouted as she runs towards the kitchen, shouting Syaoran's name all over again.

"Coast is clear," Sakura said, signaling Syaoran to come out of the table. Syaoran slowly went out and looked at the kitchen to see if Meiling has _indeed_ gotten out of the house. "You owe me one," Sakura greeted as she looks at the tired Syaoran with eyes telling that he needs to do something for her.

"I know…" Syaoran simply reply, hoping Sakura hadn't rubbed it in. "What do you want?" he demanded, looking at Sakura's _you-need-to-do-something-for-me _expression.

"Nothing…" Sakura lied, a sly expression on her face. Syaoran smirked, seeing through the false kindness. "For now," she corrected herself. "I'll let you know when I do," she added teasingly as she exits the dining room.

>>>>>

Sakura knocked on Syaoran's room an hour later, nervousness all over her face. 'This is the only way…' she thought, building up all the confidence she had left.

She was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing Syaoran's curious expression. "Kinomoto?" he blurrted out in confusion. Sakura smiled meaningfully. "I know, I know…" Syaoran said, knowing what Sakura was there for. "What do you want then?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and looked at him. "Can I enter?" she asked seriously. Syaoran was surprised with the formality and gestured for her to come in. "Thank you…" Sakura replied. She sat on one of the chairs beside the bed and sighed. "Remember the favor I said you owe me for when I saved you from Meiling?" she started, playing with her fingers. Syaoran simply nodded. "Well, I… need you to find someone for me…" she trailed off, standing up and heading towards he veranda.

Syaoran was at a loss and followed Sakura outside. "Who?" he asked confusely.

"Yukito Tsukishiro," she simply replied, facing Syaoran. "Or… Yue," she added. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I have a picture of him, if that's what you need," she explained as she turns to lean on the balcony.

'Yue?' Syaoran thought, remembering how Sakura muttered the name when she was unconscious and sick. "No… it's not that," he answered as he walks towards the balcony. "It depends on WHERE you intend to look," he explained, facing Sakura.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I heard he's somewhere HERE… in HongKong…" she answered as she turns to him. Syaoran nodded. "I think it's somewhere in the mountains," she added, looking back at the sky.

Syaoran stood silent for a moment, eyeing Sakura's sad expression. "Do you mind me asking, who is he?" he asked as he stares at Sakura's clear, emerald eyes. Sakura turned to him in surprise. "Is he your boyfriend?" he had to ask without even thinking. Sakura simply shook her head hesitantly. "I'm sorry… you need not to tell me if you don't want to," he snatched back the question as they both head towards the door.

Sakura giggled at his act and was about to open the door when she turned to him. Syaoran was a bit startled. "He's… a long time friend…" she explained. "And I miss him," she added as she looks at the floor. Syaoran stared at her. "Thank you," Sakura whispered as she bows and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yue… huh?" Syaoran, who was now left alone, repeated the name as he laid down his bed. 'Why are you so important to her to make her SO sad?' he asked himself as he picks up the phone beside his bed. He speed-dialed 1 and a man answered on the other end. "I need you to find a man named… Yukito Tsukishiro… or Yue," he ordered him. "Search all over HonkKong, especially on the mountains," he added as the man agreed in Chinese and they both drop the phone. Syaoran glared at the ceiling silently. "Interesting…" he muttered to himself.

>>>>>

"Hey, open up…" Syaoran shouted outside Sakura's room. Sakura opened the door and stared in confusion. "C'mon, let's grab some ice cream," he invited with a cool smile on his face.

"As long as I'm sure I can still breathe afterwards… and it's YOUR treat," Sakura playfully replied as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. "Then I'll go," she concluded.

"Of course it is," Syaoran answered. "And I promise there would be no more tricks this time," he assured her, leading the way down the stairs and out of the mansion, Sakura following behind him.

>>>>>

"How can you like stawberry?" Syaoran teased Sakura as he watched her put a spoon of strawberry ice cream on her mouth. "It doesn't even have chocolate syrup!" he insulted the food more. Sakura kept on eating, ignoring the unusual comments. "And it's a… FRUIT!" he added, a disgusted look on his face.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at the blabbering man in front of her. "You know… we all have our own flavors to like…" she answered irritatedly. "And I like strawbery," she concluded. Syaoran smirked. "Hey, I don't SUE you for liking chocolate, don't I?" she pointed out as she resumes her eating.

"FINE!" Syaoran gave up, putting a spoonful of his own ice cream on his mouth. "But I still don't like starwberry!" he insisted.

Sakura sighed and tried to ignore the never-ending complain of Syaoran.

Suddednly, the ground started shaking and all the furnitures started falling off their shelves. "What was that?" Sakura shouted as a loud explosion echoed from the nearby park. Standing from her seat, she started running towards the place wih Syaoran following closely behind her.

"I think there's a fight going on in the park!" Syaoran shouted amidst the loud explosions, avoiding a flying banch at the same time.

Sakura wondered out-loud. "A fight that causes an earthquake and explosions!" she yelled. "I don't think so!" she added as she continues running towards the park.

When they both reached the park, the place was a total wreck. The tables and the benches were all broken, and all the trees are either burned, or have fallen over. The swings and the slides have been turned or bent, and the ground was cracked and was ruined. Smoke filled the air and a hot sensation can be felt. It's as if you have entered an microwave oven while it's being used to reheat dinner.

"You call THIS a fight!" Sakura shouted as the exploxions continued and loud flappings echoed in the park. Syaoran gasped at the unbelievable sight. "If this is what a fight looks in here… then I don't want to be invovled in any!" she added as she turned to Syaoran.

"I didn't know it was this bad!" Syaoran defended himself. He shook his head in disbelief. "I wonder who is… KINOMOTO!" he trailed off as Sakura ran towards the smoke and chaos. "Darn it!" he expressed as he follows behind.

Sakura saw a bright shriek of light amidst the thick smoke. 'I know that light!' she thought racingly as she runs towards the center of the park.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed and another shriek of bright light appeared out of nowhere towards Sakura's direction. Sakura saw it when she turned, but it was too late to react. "AAAHHH!" she screamed in response, not knowing what else to do.

"KINOMOTO!" Syaoran continued to shout as he saw the bright light rush towards Sakura's direction.

Suddenly, huge wings covered Sakura and defended her from the danger that was about to hit her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her defender. Tears started flowing through her face and for the very first time, a genuine smile appeared on her lips.

**_

* * *

_**

I think you already know who rescued her, but… what the heck! I'm trying to build up a cliffhanger and this is all I can think of for the meantime. Please bear with me, I'm new here… anyway, please continue to send me your reviews, I need to know what I got wrong. Don't hesitate to criticize, there's nothing wrong with an opinion. Thanks again and REVIEWS PLEASE ;D

**_Oh, and for the one who revied and ask how long will she be staying with Li, I think it all depends on how the story will progress and they are both 17 years old. Thanks for the review!_**


	5. Conflicts Get Deeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

**

* * *

**

CHOICE OF THE HEART

**_Chapter 4: _Conflicts Get Deeper**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_KINOMOTO!" Syaoran continued to shout as he saw the bright light rush towards Sakura's direction._

_Suddenly, huge wings covered Sakura and defended her from the danger that was about to hit her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her defender. Tears started flowing through her face and for the very first time, a genuine smile appeared on her lips._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"K-Kero…" Sakura muttered as warm tears continued to flow from her eyes, showing no sign of ever stopping.

The large lion-like creature purred loudly as he turns to the sobbing lady at his feet. He bowed his head down and comforted Sakura with his wide wings as a visible smile appears on his fierce face. "Sakura…" he said in his deep voice.

Suddenly, amidst the reunion, a blazing energy ball hit the calm, winged creature. "AARRGGGGHHH!" Kero screamed in agony as he turns to where the ball came from and flies off to fight back.

"KERO!" Sakura shouted at him as she rans to where the fight was taking place.

"Oh dear…" Syaoran muttured as he catches his breath from the running he just did, trying to catch up with Sakura. 'I didn't know this girl could run so fast!' he commented strongly in thought. "Damn! She doesn't know what she's gotten into!" he murmured with a sigh as he walks inside the thick smoke made by the continuous exchange of fires.

"Key that uses the power of the stars…" Sakura began chanting as she stops, pulling her nacklace where a small star-like key was hanging. "Appear before me in your true form, I Sakura, the one with the contract with you commands it…" she continued as the key levitates from her hands in bright lights. "Release!" she finally shouted as the key turns to a long staff about two meters long. A golden star circling elevatedly with cherry blossom petals floating elegantly around it. A pair of bird-sized white wings on both sides, flapping slowly as the staff rested on Sakura's hand.

"K-Kinomoto…" Syaoran uttered as he stops on his tracks, gasping for breath. "You're the…" he trailed off, eyeing the pink staff Sakura was holding.

"Big surprise?" Sakura teased, as she raise an eyebrow in a perfect arc. "Fly!" she shouted as she resumes her attention to the battle, taking a pink card with elegant, epic star designs a size of a tarot card and throws it in the air. She placed the staff above it and a circular star crest appeared below her in sining lights as white wings materializes on her back and she glides in the air.

'The annoying and irresponsible Japanese girl is the legendary Card Mistress I have heard so much about?' Syaoran exclaimed unbelievably in thought. "UNBELIEVABLE!" he has to shout out loud.

>>>>>

"Kero! KERO!" Sakura continued to shout as she searches the sky, her wings flapping vigorously as her hair flies freely with the winds. 'Where are you!' she thought racingly, stopping at a slow rate, giving up her search after flying for about a few meters away from the smoke filled park.

"Who WAS that?" Syaoran asked form behind her. Sakura was startled and almost lost her balance up in the air. "Was that who I think it is? The legendary CERBERUS?" he questioned more, never hiding his confusion and ignorance.

Sakura simply turned away as she starts to walk away on foot, hiding the staff as a small necklace once more. "None of your business!" she answered sternly as she stomps her way past Syaoran.

"I was TRYING to be nice…" Syaoran pouted back. Sakura halted and turned to him with a serious and fierceful face. "You could've at least answered decently…" he insulted her more with the tone that he didn't like the way she acted.

"Know what…" Sakura started deeply, a threatening tone on her voice. "You shouldn't give a DAMN SHIT about my life!" she blurted out as she runs angrily out of the park.

"No wonder they all left you alone…" Syaoran pitied her behind her back.

>>>>>

"I told you not to see her!" a deep and strong voice echoed in an antique decorated dark room. Cerberus knelt before the angry, hooded figure with an irritated expression, which he hid below his thick fur in his bow. "You didn't have to get hurt if you'll only LISTEN!" the voice shouted even more. If the figure was to be visible, sterned veins would be appearing on its neck considering how loud it had yelled at Cerberus.

"I'm sorry Master Eriol…" Cerberus simply answered, trying to cover up the irritated tone on his voice. The hooded figure shrugged. Cerberus immedietly took the hint and bowed his head low as he disappears. 'At least I saw her…' he said to himself as he completely disappears.

"She really IS getting in the way of my plans…" the hooded figure, Eriol, muttered to himself as he takes his seat on the wooden chair behind him. "What is with that… GIRL?" he exclaimed in a low voice. "Why can't the guardians forget about her?" he continued enviously as he glares out the window beside his seat.

>>>>>

"Welcome back Ms…" Wei trailed off as Sakura continues to walk inside the mansion, paying no attention to Wei's greeting. It was rather unsusual and _unrespective_ of Sakura, considering it was Wei she ignored. "What happened Master…" he once again trailed off, being ignored by Syaoran as he continues to walk inside as well. 'Oh boy…' he thought tiredly, walking towards the kitchen where Syaoran had went. "Master Syaoran!" Wei called after him as he catches up with him.

"Just leave me alone, Wei…" Syaoran simply replied as he opens the refrigerator and pulls out some sandwich contents. Wei shrugged and pouted in response. "It was nothing of importance so leave it be," he continued, fixing himself a sandwich.

"You two should TRY to get along Master Syaoran!" Wei insisted, showing no sign of ever leaving the problem alone. Syaoran sighed and continued to eat. "I for one must say that you two have a lot to agree on… you two are PERFECT for each other!" he pointed out strongly.

"If you mean PERFECT as in PERFECT OPPOSITES then, I agree…" Syaoran replied with strong beliefs. Wei made-face. "She is NO WAY near the discription as a girlfriend material…" he started to defend himself. "She's hardheaded, insensitive, temperamental… not to mention CHILDISH!" he insulted Sakura, who doesn't have a clue on what's going on, one after another. "Two words… NO WAY!" he concluded.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Wei muttered as he walks calmly towards Sakura's room upstairs.

>>>>>

"Excuse me… Ms. Kinomoto… may I enter?" Wei asked as he knocks on the door lightly. "Come in!" Sakura shouted faintly behind the door. Wei opened the door and slowly entered the room like a shy visitor. "Perhaps YOU might want to tell me what happened…" he started as he takes a sit on a chair beside Sakura's bed. He turned to the veranda where Sakura was standing and was staring at her gloomy face.

"It's nothing," Sakura answered plainly as she walks inside the room and takes a sit at the bed. "You don't need to worry about it," she assured him.

"I'll tell you what I have told young master… You two should TRY to get along…" Wei said seriously. Sakura sighed and looked at Wei tiredly. "Again… I for one must say that you two have a lot to agree on… you two are PERFECT for each other," he pointed out as he did with Syaoran.

"If you mean PERFECT as in PERFECT OPPOSITES then, I agree…" Sakura answered as well, unintentionally. 'Wow… that's weird!' Wei thought, remembering how Syaoran uttered the same response. "He fits in NO description as a boyfriend!" she insulted the not-knowing Syaoran. "I mean… he's such a nag, irritating, insensitive, and not to mention UNFRIENDLY!" she added more as she stomps irritatedly out to the veranda once more.

Wei simply sighed, nonvictorious of the task he wanted to achieve.

>>>>>

"I can USE him…" Eriol concluded slyly as he stares at a chestnut colored haired boy with amber eyes in a crystal ball laying next to him. "No doubt about it…" he added as he removes the boy's picture in the crystal ball, as if turning it off.

"Yue said you called for me," a cold woman's voice asked as a kelt figure with distinguishly long hair on a high ponytail. Eriol nodded in authority. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the girl asked as she reveals her golden eyes, void of all emotions.

"I want you to go to HongKong and be a part of Sakura Kinomoto's life," Eriol simply explained as he turns his back at them. The girl shrugged. "Turn Li Syaoran against her… I reckon he'll do the rest," he added.

"Sakura Kinomoto is…" the girl started as she stands up errectly. "The Card Mistress," she ended the sentence. Eriol simply nodded again. "Consider it done," the girl responded without further question, her total loyalty visible with her actions.

Eriol smiled slyly with an evident pleased expression despite his evil grin.

>>>>>

Rain poured heavily that night and thunder and lightning stroke stronger than all the other days of rain. The Li mansion was extremely quiet without the continous back fighting of Sakura and Syaoran. Suddenly, with the loudest thunder and the brightest lightning, a girl of seventeen with a long periwinkle hair and dark blue eyes appears in front of the mansion, hooded and badly injured. She managed to hit the doorbell a few times before completely collapsing by the front door.

Wei opened the door, assuming a vistor must've arrived. He was startled at the teenage girl laying in front of him as soon as he opened the door. "Oh my!" he exclaimed as he carries the hooded girl inside. "Anika! Hurry and straighten this girl up," he ordered as he passes Anika who was following closely behind.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked confusely as he runs into Wei. He followed to the guest room where Wei had taken the girl, who was by the way, completely ignoring his question.

"I found her in front of the mansion door," Wei finally answered. "I think she collapsed there due to the bad weather," he added as Anika enters the room and Wei pushes Syaoran outside and closes the door behind them. "Anika will take care of her," he stated as he walks away.

"Oh well…" Syaoran responded as he continued walking to where he was headed, his room.

>>>>>

Midnight, Sakura, for some reason, cannot get to sleep and just had to go down stairs for a glass of water. She walked slowly down the stairs, fighting the slight haziness she was having. 'The strom must've been affecting my sleep…' she thought tiredly. 'It always does…' she added in thought.

When she finally reached the kitchen, she opened the lights and walked straight to the refrigerator to get herself a glass of the water her throat was craving for in the last few minutes. She halted a few steps from the refrigerator, finally making out a figure that was siting in the kitchen's table from the moment she walked in. She turned to the figure and eyed the unfamiliar periwinkle hair and dark blue eyes, perfectly matching the girl's pale skin.

"Uh… excuse me?" she asked as she raises an eyebrow at the innocent girl. "Who are you?" she continued in a bossy and irritating tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the girl replied in a sweet and charming voice. "I got caught up in the rain earlier and just had to ask for help for I was cold," she started to explain. Sakura's eyebrows met in confusion. "It just happen to be this house… er… mansion… I guess who ever opened the door took me in," she added as she stands up and bows in respect. "I'm Maemi Hin… nice to meet you," she intoduced herself finally.

Sakura eyed the _awfully_ nice girl and looked at her from head to toe unrespectfully. "I'm Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced herself as well. "It was NICE to meet you too," she added sarcastictly as she walks out of the kitchen. The girl who was _innocent_ simply smiled in return.

When Sakura disappeared in the stairs, the girl sat back at her chair and frowned emotionlessly. "We'll see…" a deep voice from within echoed silently, her lips not even moving a muscle.

**_

* * *

_**

O…..kay… that took TOO long than usual… I know, but… what the heck! At least I finished it right? Thanks for all those who reviewed… you keep me inspired in writing on guys! THANKS! Oh, and sorry for those who LIKE Eriol, I just thought giving him a new image wouldn't hurt… Promise to turn the tides a little as the story gets deeper okay? Again… I never get tired of it… REVIEWS!


	6. Falling Intimately

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

**

* * *

**

CHOICE OF THE HEART

**_Chapter 5: _Falling Intimately**

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Sakura eyed the awfully nice girl and looked at her from head to toe unrespectfully. "I'm Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced herself as well. "It was NICE to meet you too," she added sarcastictly as she walks out of the kitchen. The girl who was innocent simply smiled in return._

_When Sakura disappeared in the stairs, the girl sat back at her chair and frowned emotionlessly. "We'll see…" a deep voice from within echoed silently, her lips not even moving a muscle._

_xxxxxxxxx_

The next day was rather bright and sunny despite the heavy rain the night before. Syaoran heavily opened his eyes, pushing the covers away. He sat up straight and looked out the window. Deperately fighting his haziness, he got up and pulled the pine green curtains as he walks out into his veranda. He stretched his arms lazily with a yawn, breathing in the fresh morning air, still damp with few perspirant. When he leaned on the balcony, his attention was caught by a sweet but melancholic music. He turned slowly to where it came from and was startled to see a young girl of his age with long, periwinkle hair holding and playing a bamboo flute. Her eyes were closed but a sense of loneliness and pain was evident not only in the music but also on her face.

Syaoran couldn't look away. His eyes stayed fixed on the sweet looking girl and his ears on her music. 'She looks like an angel playing her instrument with such a painful experience…' he commented in thought, still staring at the girl. 'It feels like I'm being… lulled…' he added, his eyes staring to doze off.

"I'm sorry…" the girl said in her sweet voice. "I didn't know I was being a bother," she apologized as she returns the look at Syaoran. Syaoran instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. "I'm Maemi Hin… nice to meet you…" she respectfully introduced herself as she bows down low.

Syaoran was startled and bowed down in return. "I'm… Li Syaoran," he introduced himself as well. Maemi smiled. Syaoran stood calmly and smiled at her with one of his charming smiles. "You play well…" it was all he can say.

Maemi smiled warmly back. "My mother taught me how to when I was little," she explained as she looks at the elegant looking flute with dreamy eyes. The bamboo flute was carved to perfection with vines and roses and was painted elegantly with every detail realistic as anyone could ever imagine. "She gave me this as well," Maemi continued. "It was my only remembrance of her…"

Syaoran shrugged at her last statement. "Remembrance?" he asked confusely, curious of what she meant.

"You see… my mom died when I was 9," she explained slowly. Syaoran felt unease, guilty of how casually he had asked her. "But I've already gotten over it for the past eight years…" she added with a smile.

Syaoran sighed. "Still… I'm sorry I asked so casually," he apologized. Maemi simply smiled at him, assuring him it was nothing. "Hey, let's grab some breakfast… I'm sure Wei has whipped up something by now," he invited her. Meami nodded as she walks into the mansion. Syaoran quickly dressed into his casual clothes of green shirt and shorts as he walks down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Good morning young master," Wei greeted as soon as he took sight of Syaoran's face. Syaoran's rather cheerful aura caught his attention. "Please join us for breakfast," he invited him.

"Sure!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What are we having?" he cheerfully asked as he sits down the chair in front of Maemi who was already sitting when he got down.

"Uh… pancakes… sir," Wei replied, totally astonished. Syaoran smiled. "Give me some, please," Syaoran replied. Wei slowly prepared some on one of the chinese plates and gave it to Syaoran, slightly open-mouthed as he watched Syaoran cheerfully dug in.

"Smells good, Wei!" Sakura's voice suddenly shouted from the stairs. Syaoran almost blew out the hot chocolate he was drinking at the sound of her voice. Maemi simply giggled in response. "What are we… having," her energy died out, taking sight of Syaoran and Maemi.

"Don't you know how to… TALK?" Syaoran insulted, his eyes fixed on Sakura's irrited face looking on the opposite direction. "I thought you weren't here," Sakura simply answered as she takes her seat at the long table, far from the two _lovebirds_. "I need not to be here for you to turn on the REAL you… the IRRITATED and at the same time IRRITATING one," he insisted back. Sakura smirked.

'This is working WAY too much my way,'

>>>>>

"Wanna go to the park?" Syaoran offered Maemi as they throw their empty ice cream cups on a nearby trash can. They raided the mall after lunch and had eaten ice cream when they got tired and was, in the moment, about to leave for the park. "It's relaxing to walk there when the winds grow stronger at sunset," he described charmingly.

Maemi stared at his peacful face for a moment and smiled. "You seem to go there often," she commented. Syaoran was startled. "What made you say that?" he asked instantly. "Well… by the way you described it," she explained. Syaoran became confuse. "It was very… INTIMATE," she flattered him.

Syaoran blushed at the regards and felt a warm sensation flow through him up to his ears. He hadn't felt like this ever since he started training martial arts… and he liked it. "Let's… Let's just go…" he tried to shake the feeling off. Maemi let out a little chuckle.

>>>>>

The sun was already setting when they got there and they were walking side by side, staring at the beautiful sunset and the changing colors of the sky, as if painted by an artist with magical hands able to capture the life of his model. The trees were swaying gently with the cold wind and the birds were chirpping a sad lulluby meant for the romantic scenery.

"You're right… it is beautiful," Maemi broke off the silence. Syaoran, who was beginning to get deep in thought, was startled. "Magical…" she corrected herself with a gentle smile. Syaoran blushed unintentionally as they both stopped for a seat in front of the park's fountain.

"I go here for relaxation and peace of mind," he explained in a soothing voice. Maemi smiled. "I don't look like the kind of guy who searches for PEACE OF MIND huh?" he predicted what she was thinking. "Well…" he trailed off.

"That's what I was thinking about," she cut him off. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "Then what WERE you thinking?" he asked her playfully. Maemi turned to the fountain and placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder with a sigh. "I was thinking… it suits you…" she answered him, closing her eyes on the comfort of his broad shoulder.

Syaoran blushed furiously, turning his eyes on the sky, now filled with stars.

Suddenly, amidst the romantic encounter, a sad and angelic voice erased the lasting moment they were having. "What's that?" Syaoran asked straightening his body.

Maemi was startled as her head fell from Syaoran's shoulder. "I don't know," she simply answered, hiding the irritance on her voice. Syaoran stood up slowly, as if drawn by the mysterious voice. "Where are you going?" she asked, panic in her voice despite her sweet tone. "I'll look for the one singing…" Syaoran replied, more like in a trance. Maemi stood up and had no other choice but to follow him.

>>>>>

Following the voice, Syaoran and Maemi were lead to the forest right after the park. It was already past seven o'clock and it was already dark. Though, the forest was not at all dangerous, especially for Syaoran, the trees seemed to cover up for the things hiding behind them, a danger not knowing what would come out of them.

"It's getting dark…" Maemi complained, tucking on Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran shrugged. "We've been searching for only 5 minutes, we're almost there," Syaoran insisted back. Maemi moaned in silence.

Suddenly, the singing stopped. Without a warning… it stopped.

Syaoran hurried on his way, practically dragging Maemi who was holding his shirt like a little baby. 'I won't lose her now,' he thought determingly, rushing through the thick bushes and trees.

"WAIT!" Maemi shouted at the pain of being _dragged_.

Soon, they arrived at a cliff. A wonderful view seen below it. A strong waterfall, its crystalline water flowing hardly on the large and abundant river below. The loud spash of the water seems to deaf the ear and numb one's hearing. 'Where is she!' Syaoran thought racingly as he stares at the extravagant view before him.

"Why are you SO eager to see who was singing anyway?" Maemi asked concernly, gasping for breath.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing…" he replied. "It just reminded me of someone… you can say… I KNEW," he continued as he turns to Maemi. "Let's go home?" he asked her, bringing the cheerfulness back to his voice. Maemi nodded with a smile as they went on their way home.

>>>>>

Arriving at the mansion, they first ate their dinner and decided to retire early to bed, tired of all the running they just did. They both bid each other good night and entered their own room.

Slummping restlessly on his bed, Syaoran stared at the ceiling, reminiscing the angelic voice he last heard. 'That voice… I was about to know who she is and yet…' he thought silently with a sigh. The voice reminded Syaoran of a dream he always had since he was little until the day he forgot how to dream. He had it almost everyday and everytime, he would never see the woman's face…

__

>>>>>

FLASHBACK – DREAM

**_yami ni matataku hoshi  
omae mo kitto hagurete  
tooi ashita wo sagasu no  
niteru ne watashi-tachi  
_**Stars that twinkle in the dark,  
you're surely lost, too.  
Are you looking for the far-off tomorrow?  
We're a lot alike, aren't we?

**_dareka wo shinjiru koto wa  
kizutsuku koto na no ni  
_**Even though believing  
in someone hurts,

**_I wish for your love  
I wish for your love  
Why? aoi hoshi nee oshiete  
I wish for your love  
kirinai itami wo  
dousureba furikire'ru no  
_**I wish for your love  
I wish for your love  
Why? Blue stars, please tell me...  
I wish for your love ...  
how can I free myself  
from the unending pain?

**_An angelic, soothing voice would always echo in his head. He ran… ran as fast as he could and then, when he finally reached her… she disappears. Together with a strong wind and a sudden rain, a visible tear would fall on her cheeks as she disappears piece by piece like a puzzle._**

_**Still trying hard not to lose her, Syaoran runs after the pieces blown by the wind, but it was too much for his little hands and soon, the pieces were all gone…**_

**_END OF FLASHBACK – DREAM _**

>>>>>

Syaoran sighed at the mysterious memory, which until now has been bothering him. For some reason, he couldn't shake the thought off.

Suddenly, when he was about to close his eyes, trying to doze off to sleep with his tired mind and feet, a voice echoed on his room, singing the same song. Syaoran's eyes burst open, leaping from bed, he hurried outside to take a look at the lonely singer.

_**

* * *

**_

DONE! Phew… after the test… I was glad I finished this… sorry took so long…. Hehehe…. Hope you like it guys! I know it was a little drammatic than usual but… a little change wouldn't hurt RIGHT? (hope so…) Anywayzzzz… thanks for those who reviewed! And for everybody else's knwoledge, the song is taken from an ORIGINAL anime… FUSHIGI YUUGI… am sure you all heard about it. It was sung by Yui I think… anyway, it's not mine okay? Thanks again and REVIEWS!


	7. Think Before you Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

_

* * *

_

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Chapter 6: _Think Before you Act**

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Syaoran sighed at the mysterious memory, which until now has been bothering him. For some reason, he couldn't shake the thought off._

_Suddenly, when he was about to close his eyes, trying to doze off to sleep with his tired mind and feet, a voice echoed on his room, singing the same song. Syaoran's eyes burst open, leaping from bed, he hurried outside to take a look at the lonely singer._

_xxxxxxxxx_

His heart pounding faster with every step, he took a deep breath of air before opening the door to his veranda. As soon as he steps out, a cold rush of air welcomed him outside. He walked towards the balcony, to see where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened, he could not believe what his eyes were telling him. There, sitting on top of the roof of the mansion's wall was the singer he have always wondered about. The one who cried, leaving him behind with a confused mind. At last… he was going to see her. Face to face… maybe even look into her eyes… "Maybe…" he whispered to himself with one huge gulp, gathering all his courage as he jumps from his veranda and walks towards the incredibly huge wall.

Finally reaching where she sat, he closed his eyes in nervousness. 'Me? Nervous? Oh crap…' he thought feeling helpless in the situation. He was known to be cold and _cool_ and _now_ he's nervous? Apparently he was… and he didn't like it.

With the moon shining above, it was impossible to see the face of the singer unless if he jumps into the wall's roof as well and look at her with a few inches of a distance. The shadow coming from the tall tree that stood beside the mysterious _she_ didn't make it any easier for Syaoran as well. Somehow, its as if he wasn't suppose to see her.

One last gulp and one last breath of air… Syaoran was ready to call her attention. Opening his eyes… his mouth ready to utter the first call of _excuse me_… when suddenly…

"AAAAHHHH!" a sweet woman's voice echoed from inside the mansion. Syaoran's reflexes instantly took over him as he runs inside, recognizing whom the scream was.

Practically running up the stairs with five steps each, he burst open the second room from the left… Maemi's. He quickly ran towards her and _hush-ed_ her caringly. "What happened?" he asked in a low voice, much like a father's whenever his daughter dreamt of a nightmare.

Maemi was crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears as the warm liquid continue to flow from her eyes. She flopped her head on Syaoran's shoulder and huged him as tightly as she could. Even though… she didn't said a word.

Syaoran stayed in her room as soon as Maemi had slept again. Slowly, he exited the room through the balcony and jumped down the garden after closing the door. He walked over the wall and sighed as he jumped in the exact place were the mysterious singer had sat just a few minutes ago. Again… he had missed the chance seeing who she was. "Bummer…" Syaoran muttured under his breath.

The wind blew stronger. Syaoran was startled that he had to cover his face from several particles of dust that flew with it… but then… he caught something in his hand. A soft white feather was there, stuck at the back of his hand. "A Feather?" he wondered loudly as he nears it to his face. "Hmmm," he simply responded as he walks back to his room to get some sleep that his body was craving for… considering it was already two o'clock in the morning.

>>>>>

"That was WAY too close…" Eriol muttered in frustration as he eyes the crystal ball lying beside him. He smirked at the thought that Syaoran almost saw who the singer was… that was… not to mention, _had_ to be kept from him. "It was a good thing you found a way to divert his attention…" he commented with authority as he turns to a hooded girl kneeling in front of him. Her familiar golden eyes peeking from the darkness of the hood. "Nice work,"

"Thank you my lord," the hooded one replied, her voice still emotionless and cold. She bowed in respect as she avoids contact with her master's deep, sapphire eyes.

Eriol sighed, unsatisfaction evident despite what the girl has done. "Though I must ask… what in the hell is taking his abduction too long…" he asked firmly. "When it should have been done by now?" he added, still managing to retain his firm voice though anger was already strieking out in his eyes.

The girl bowed down lower, still avoiding Eriol's human-fearing stare and answered, "He and the Card Mistress is having an inevitable connection even I cannot determine, my lord…". Eriol shrugged, unhappy of what she had answered. "I believe that is what's holding him back… even he himself doesn't notice," she added, trying to cover up for herself. "But I'm sure to capture him using is weakness… his HEART," she explained with sureness.

"I don't care how you do it," Eriol answered, still irritated. "Just do it fast," he concluded.

"Yes, my lord…" was the girl's last words as she shimmers.

Eriol sighed unhappily, sitting back down at his chair, his eyes on his crystal as he continues gritting his teeth. "You cannot escape my wrath… my little… cherry blossom…"

>>>>>

Syaoran hazily walked out of his room and down the stairs as soon as he got up. It was seven in the morning and the little wolf seemed to have a very rough night… sure… he wasn't able to sleep. "Wei! Is breakfast ready?" he called out, his voice sounding more of a drunk man, or one who has jet-lag.

"I see the wolf has decided to leave its cave," a woman's voice answered him instead.

Syaoran winced. He knew whom it came from. He'd recognize it _anywhere_. It belonged to the last person he wanted to see early in the morning… _Sakura_. A _pain_ he has considered her to be _so far_. "Oh great… a early yapping bird…" he relpied in the same irritating tone.

Sakura twitched a smile. "Are you sure you want to leave you little CUB upstairs, sleeping?" she teased him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, the expression _huh_ all over his face. "You better wake her up… your little baby MAEMI," she added, her voice irritating as anyone could ever imagine.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, his hands curled into tight fists. "She's NOT my… uh… CUB!" he hesitated to shout in defiance. Sure, they were _almost_ inseparable yesterday but… take note of the almost! Syaoran was getting really annoyed… not only for the fact that Sakura had teased him about Maemi, but also because he wasn't the _easily annoyed_ type. He hated it. He stop dead on his trail of thoughts. An idea to spat back enetered his mind. He chuckled, a eery one.

Sakura was at a loss. Why was her so called _victim_ laughing… er… chuckling instead of being annoyed? "Have you got your brain damaged already?" she mocked, speaking her confusion out.

"No," Syaoran plainly answered. "Its just that… I know what this is all about," he informed her, a sly expression on his face. Sakura's eyebrows met in confusion. "You know…" he started. "You shouldn't turn your hatred to other people JUST because you're JEALOUS," he finished the sentence, hoping to annoy Sakura back.

And he did.

Sakura was in shock. She got what Syaoran had meant… especially with the last _irritating_ word… _Jealous… and_ she didn't like it. Never did it occurred to her that way. "In your dreams," she manage to utter, trying to retain the coolness in her voice, unlike how Syaoran reacted when _she_ was the one teasing him.

"Whatever you say, hun!" Syaoran responded, making it clear that he was not to accept her denial.

Instantly, Sakura let out a punch, giving in to her uncontrollable anger. Syaoran dodged it easily, not surprise with her reaction. He let out a menacing laugh. "For a minute there I thought you weren't Sakura!" he shouted with it, dodging a kick this time.

"Of course I'm Sakura you dumwit!" she shouted right back, punching and kicking him endlessly.

"The rather COOLER one doesn't seem… well… you!" he commented, his mood cheery. "Now THIS one is you! BRUTAL!" he added playfully.

"Darn you Li!" she yelled at him. "You better run now or I'll choke you when I catch you!" she added warningly, although more _threatingly_.

Syaoran just continued laughing at her. "I don't think so mi…ssy," he replied, catching Sakura's hands near his face when it was sent out to punch him, the right one with the _mi-_ and the left one with the _–ssy_. Now, Sakura was unable to move at all. With both her hands caught, she had no choice but to kick him.

Bad idea.

It only made matters worse… because the moment Syaoran realized her only means of attacking, he quickly tripped her right before she was to hit him.

Also a bad idea.

Upon tripping, and completely losing her balance, Sakura, with her hands still held by Syaoran, had no choice but to fall… _and_ had no other direction to fall to except…

Nope… not towards him…

Backwards… backwards as she held on tightly Syaoran's hand… who managed to take on the weight with perfect balance?

On the contrary… no.

He didn't know how to react and was caught off guard by Sakura's sudden pull. In short, they both fell to the floor with a loud _bang_. Sakura, on her back, and Syaoran, right on top of her. A few minutes of pain caused silence. Niether one could talk and say anything except _ouch! _or _argh!_ and_ shit!_. No one also noticed their position… how they were completely lying on top of each other.

Still moaning from pain, Sakura rubbed her hips vigorously. Slowly opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Syaoran's face only an inch away. Her heart started to pound faster, her breathing, harder… and for the very first time, she felt a warm rush flowing up to her ears. She felt completely unease.

Syaoran on the other hand, was moaning from a headache and was clasping his head with his right hand as his left leans on the floor for support. He hazily opened his eyes only to see Sakura's face an inch away from his. His heart raced upon locking eyes with Sakura's, sparkling, emerald orbs. Realizing their embarrassing position, Syaoran slowly pushed himself to stand.

Sakura did the same thing and struggled even just to sit up. Her heart still beating like hell, her hand a little shaky… you guess… she fell right back, hitting Syaoran's supporting arm at the same time. In an instant, they were right back where they started, only this time, with the second, chaotic, messed up fall… closer. Although their faces was still an inch away from each other, their bodies are now practically _holding_ one another.

Both can't help but breath hard from nervousness. Their eyes still locked, and their faces as red as ripe tomatoes, they gulp at the awkward situation.

****

**_- Sakura's POV - _**

_Damn! I should've been more careful! Now what!… darn! Not like cursing myself would help. I mean, it wasn't like it was entirely my fault… he also had a part in it too. Although, it couldn't have happened if I didn't raged out my anger by punching him. And now I'm in the most embarrassing and awkward situation I could ever think of! SHIT!_

_Although… why didn't I notice his eyes before? I noticed it was powerful… but not this… this… peircing and mesmerizing in amber. And his hair… chestnut and messy… charming…_

_ARRGGHH! Now I'm fighting my own thoughts! What's with thinking he's actually… ack!… handsome! What's up with that? He's annoying, arrogant, not to mention a pain! And every insult that could go with that! God! What is it that's could make that stuck to your head Sakura! What's happening to me?_

**__**

**_- Syaoran's POV -_**

_Why did I have to trip her? WHY! I could have just moved or leaped out of her reach right? Why trip her!… hell… even if that felt great… I doubt it that its going to be of any help at all! She DID start it! She should be guiltier than me! Darn it all!_

_This is a very awkward situation I'm in… and of all people… with HER! Not that she's not attractive… I mean… her hair is glamorous in auburn… and don't even get me started with her eyes. Yes… her eyes… sparkling emerald green eyes. Unique, and… spellbiding… and…_

_YUCK! Did I even think that? The heat must be getting to my brain… I'm starting to think nuts! Sakura Kinomoto, beautiful? Not in a million years she's not! She's a childish and ignorant little brat! That's all! That's… all…_

__

_**- End of POV's -**_

Silence… it was all that filled the room as they both raced their thoughts, their eyes still looking deep at each other… no one wanted to look away. The warmth of each other didn't seem make the situation any better.

Syaoran was tranced, with their faces only an inch from each other, it was hard for him to jerk away… and so… he started to lean even closer.

Sakura, also mesmerized by him as he is by her, couldn't jerk away as well. The heat was so engulfing that she couldn't help but stay fixed at her position… and when Syaoran was beginning to lean closer, their faces and their lips now a few centimeters away, she closed her eyes, accepting what her subconsciousness knew was coming next.

And now… closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Their lips now a few millimeters away… the heat uncontrollably rising up…

Closer…

Closer…

* * *

****

**_Cliff hanger! Hehehe… could I call it that? Anywayz.. thank you for those who reviewed… I am very greatful you did! Please continue reading… please! And once again… REVIEWS! Frankly, it all depends on the reviews if I'll continue this. I have to discontinue it if no one was reading right? Otherwise, I would only be wasting my time… REVIEWS! ;D_**


	8. Disturbed

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old! She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians! She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?

* * *

_

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Chapter 7: _Disturbed**

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Their lips now a few millimeters away… the heat uncontrollably rising up…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_xxxxxxxxx_

"I'll be going home tomorrow, Wei," Lindao's voice echoed from the other end of the line. He called Wei earlier to inform him of the sudden change of plans he has to make since all the nice things that attracted him to the school he was now going to, was proven wrong in front of his very eyes the moment he got there.

"I'll make everything ready, young master," Wei replied as he walks in from the back door of the kitchen.

A sudden commotion from the living room startled him as he places the phone on the marble table. He quickly ran to where the sudden thumps came from and was startled the exact same way the moment he saw two distictly, familiar figures lying on top of each other, faces leaning closer as he walks silently towards them.

Syoaran had halted and stared at Sakura's tensed face despite her eyes closed. He _did_ hesitated and was able to stop himself right before the contact.

Sakura, on the other hand, sensed the sudden halt and slowly opened her eyes, careful of crossing her eyes if Syaoran's face was too close.

Syaoran moved slowly further, now drifting deep into Sakura's eyes as she stared right back. Both were breathing hard though the fact that they didn't do anything. Sayoran gulped hard. "I uh…" he tried, words on the tip of his tongue.

A shrug from behind them snapped them back to reality and made them both jump and sit upright. They are now both blushing furiously, embarrassed of the fact that someone saw them _on top_ of one another.

'My God… how am I gonna find a way out of this?' Syaoran thought racingly as he realizes that it was Wei who had suddenly stepped in, which he think was _unintentional_.

'Please don't ask me to explain…' Sakura rushed in thought as well.

An eerie smile curled on Wei's lips. He remained silent, bowed in front of them and continued to the front door.

Silence filled the room, as both rushed for something to say.

"I uh…" they both started the same time.

"You go first," they snapped back again.

"No, you!"

They faced each other and couldn't help but smile at the sudden awkwardness. A giggle also made it's way through all the blushing.

They were both about to utter something when the door suddenly opened again, this time audible though squeaking as if someone very modest was opening it.

"Syaoran?" Maemi's voice was heard as her head pops in from the door.

Syaoran's face dimmed as he made face, as well as Sakura.

When Maemi entered the room, she stared at the two, who were still slumped on the floor, before she turned completely to Syaoran and flashes a false smile. "Let's go ice skating," she invited Syaoran, struggling not to tremble not because of shock but more because of anger and… _jealousy_?

It took a few moments before Syaoran could nod and stand up. He turned to Sakura and offered a hand which Sakura refused to take as she stands up by herself.

"Hey… wanna… join us?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

Sakura felt gauche. "S-sure!" she manage to force herself to answer in her cheery voice. "Why not?" she pointed out, desperately trying to cover up her haziness.

"Good… then… let's go! Grab your things and let's go!" Maemi exclaimed rather unhappy. She didn't like the thought of _Sakura_ coming with them… not one bit.

>>>>>

"Things are simply getting worse," Eriol said firmly, his fingers playing playfully with the crystal ball beside him. "She's a good-for-nothing servant," he insulted, speaking of the usual visitor he was summoning every now and then.

"Don't be too hard on her, she IS a new recruit," a girl with long, wavy, dark violet hair and empty amethyst eyes replied as she steps out of the shadows that normaly surrounds the edge of the room.

"Then maybe YOU should do it, Tomoyo," Eriol replied playfully. "You have been around a lot longer… not to mention that Sakura IS your best friend," he pointed out. "Unless you forgot as well," he suddenly cleared the comment.

The amethyst eyed named Tomoyo, bearing a sly smile on her face walked towards Eriol. "WAS…" she corrected. "Yeah sure… when do I start?" she agreed to his suggestion.

"You are evil…" Eriol responded eagerly. "Makes me wonder where the sweet Tomoy went," he added.

"After THAT accident and after you scoop me out of the underworld, that part of me has long been gone," she explained as if it was nothing of importance. "With my soul as well, if you have forgotten," she corrected herself.

"It's set then…" Eriol concluded. "After I get rid that useless servant, you can have the job,"

>>>>>

"Oh no… it's closed!" Maemi moaned as she stares at the big sign saying _'Closed for today; Cleaning; Open tomorrow'_ in bold, capital, red painted letters.

"We just have to come back tomorrow," Syaoran concluded as he removes his green gloves and putting it to one of his pockets.

"We don't have any choice," Maemi responded more maturely. "Let's go home," she added.

Syaoran and Sakura nodded as they head back to the car.

>>>>>

"Good night!" they shouted at each other as they enters their own rooms.

Sakura sighed as she slumps on her bed. "What a day…" she whispered to herself as she closes her eyes. 'He's warm…' she thought, remembering her little encounter with the bossy Li Syaoran. "Ack! What am I thinking?" she slapped herself back. 'Might as well go to sleep before something more unbelievable enter my mind…' she mentally noted herself as she closes her eyes and soon fell to sleep.

**_ >>>>>Dream_**

_'Where am I?' Sakura's voice echoed a dark and endless room. 'I'm speaking with my mind?' she thought outloud again. Her words are heard outloud, but her lips are shut close. 'Cool…' she added playfully._

_She walked comfortably deep into the endless darkness, not worrying where it might take her. Then, she saw a light… A bright light. She decided to continue on her way and walk towards the interesting bright light. Her determination soon paid off. She reached the light but was to find nothing else but a glowing circle on the unseen floor._

'_What? All that walk for nothing?' she complained._

_Suddenly her dark and empty surroundings changed , pieces flying off and revealing what it has, hidden in the endless emptiness._

_Sakura gasped at the sudden view that was uncovered right in front of her eyes. Not because of its beauty, but because of the total chaos and destruction that was enraged with burning black flames and a river of blood flowing with floating bonned bodies._

'_Eew…' she thought disgustedly, her voice still echoing outside her head._

_Suddenly, a figure walked towards her. Face covered by a silvery robe, unusual with the scenery._

"_Help me… Sakura…" the figure moaned at her._

"_Help you? How? And… how did you know my name?" she asked, opening her mouth this time._

_The hooded figure removed the silvery cloth covering its face and revealed a face of a pained girl in her teen years, hair of long dark violet and teary amethyst eyes._

_Sakura's eyes widened in two circular emeralds. "T-Tomoyo?" she muttered unbelievably._

"_No…" the figure replied, getting translucent. "I'm just her soul… the soul she left here…" it added._

"_But WHY? HOW?" Sakura asked racingly in return._

"_Look… I have no more time… I just need to tell you that Tomoyo isn't who she is… she's been corrupted by the dark shadow as well. Please, you need to save her! PLEASE!" it coontinuously shouted as it gets more translucent in a way that you could see clearly, what it has behind it._

"_But how? ANSWER ME! WAIT!" Sakura yelled back as the figure of her best friend disappears…_

**_ >>>>>End of Dream_**

****

"TOMOYO!" Sakura's shout echoed in her own room as her eyes and her half body jumping up form bed burst open.

The striek of the early sun's ray pierced her eyes close as the memory of the cofusing dream flashes back to her. A question kept coming to her. As far as she knows, Tomoyo is in England for study, if her soul is not with her… where is she then?

'Tomoyo…' she thought worriedly.

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry it took so long, I gotta study for the finals yoou know and some of that writer's block crap. Thankfully I managed to finish this next one. Thanks for everyone who review! I am VERY VERY VERY VERY grateful! Thanks!

**_And could anyone tell me how long is it to fly from Taiwan to HongKong? I'll be very grateful!_**

**_Once again… REVIEWS!_**


	9. Things Will Go Differently

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old. She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians. She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

* * *

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Chapter 8:_ Things Will Go Differently**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_TOMOYO!" Sakura's shout echoed in her own room as her eyes burst open and her half body jumping up from bed._

_The striek of the early sun's ray pierced her eyes close as the memory of the cofusing dream flashes back to her. A question kept coming to her. As far as she knows, Tomoyo is in England for study, if her soul is not with her… where is she then?_

'_Tomoyo…' she thought worriedly._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for landing at Hong Kong airport," the voice of the airplane's announcer echoed throughout the plane as the seatbelt light turns on. Soon, the wheels of the plane clashed with the ground and the plane landed completely.

"Finally," a boy with Asian black hair and amber eyes muttered as he stretches his arms and grabs a small suit case from above his seat. He slowly walked out into plane's little hall way and was soon out into the airport.

After he checked-out, Wei, the Li family's most trusted butler, welcomed him with a bow. "Welcome back young master," he said in his cracking voice.

"Great to be back Wei," the boy replied cheerfully.

Lindao is now back.

>>>>>

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran yelled as soon as he enetered Sakura's room. He had heard her scream and was so alarmed to even think before he came barging into her room.

Sakura turned to the direction of the door and was surprised to see the worried face of Syaoran, his concerned amber eyes looking straight at her. "L-Li," she managed to utter in shock.

"I uh…" Syaoran searched for the right excuse. He wasn't ready to be caught off guard _worried_ about her. "Sorry for barging in…I was just startled when I heard your scream since I was passing by your room when I heard your voice," he finally found the right excuse.

"Oh…" Sakura accepted the lame reason, not wanting to argue, afraid where the conversation would go further into. "Sorry to startle you," she apologized to _him_. Unlikely…

"Uh… bad dream?" Syaoran asked with hesitation.

"Kind of…" was all she could reply. She wasn't sure what to make out of the disturbing dream either.

"Well… c'mon let's have breakfast… shall we?" Syaoran broke the serious talk as he quickly walks out of the room, escaping what he assumed would be next… Sakura teasing him about being _nice_.

Sakura stood out of bed and quickly changed to her white t-shirt and pink shorts. She slid her feet to her house slippers and slowly walked out of the room and into the dinning area.

The moment she got there, Syaoran and Maemi waited for her to take a seat and they begun their meal which was, awfully quiet and formal.

"Hey, how about we go ice skating now?" Maemi invited well… Syaoran, as soon as she swallowed her last spoonful of food.

Syaoran simply nodded and turned to Sakura. "Wanna come?" he asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, sure," Sakura replied, not looking his way as well.

Maemi's face darken. 'Not again…' she thought angrily.

>>>>>

"I'll go take care of your servant, Eriol…" Tomoyo volunteered confidently. "What better way to enter the mistress' life again," she added in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"In a hurry?" Eriol asked teasingly. He giggled eerily when Tomoyo didn't answer and smiled. "You can go…" he finally allowed her as he turns to the damp, cold window.

Tomoyo simply grinned as she shivers away.

>>>>>

"I'm back!" Lindao shouted as he lets go of one of his leather luggages to the floor the moment he entered the huge door of the Li mansion.

A discreet vast living room welcomed him, but there was no one in sight.

"Uh…" he was left speechless, a huge sweat drop on his head, falling animé style.

"What's the matter young master?" Wei came in behind him as he taps his shoulder, wondering why he suddenly stopped.

"Uh… Where is everybody?" Lindao turned to their trusty butler.

"Anika!" Wei called out in reflex.

Anika quickly ran out to the living room and bowed at Wei and Lindao. "Yes sir?" she asked, assuming they wanted something since she was called.

"Where are Master Syaoran, Mistress Sakura and Ms. Hin?" Wei asked confusely. He assumed that they would be home when he gets back from picking up another of his young masters, where would they go anyways?

Anika stood silent for a few minutes, as if searching for the fact that she was currently asked for. "Oh!" she finally exclaimed as she hits her clenched right hand to the palm of her left like a judge in a court room. "They said they're going to the sports arena to ice skate," she informed the two.

"Okay then… uh Wei…" Lindao started hesitantly as he gestures his luggages to the old man beside him. "I'll just go… uh… see THEM," he tried to cover up his longing as he watched Wei nod to him meaningfully.

He jogged towards his car but at last minute changed his mind and went for his bicycle instead. 'It's not that far from here anyway…' he thought to himself with a smile curled on his lips.

Honestly, he was eager to see not all of them but only a certain emerald eyed girl. He knew she doesn't want to see him, and he also knew that it was because he left her. He admits he was the wrong one… but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love her anymore, right? Yes… he loved her… and he still does… and now that he is given, yet another chance, he wouldn't let the oppurtunity pass him… he would do _anything_ to get her back.

'Sakura…' he thought nervously as he quickly stroll the quiet street of Hong Kong on his bike.

The sky was now getting dark… probably an _omen_ of what's to come.

>>>>>

"You mean to say you don't know how to skate?" Syaoran asked Maemi as he held her hand towards the center of the rink.

Maemi shook her head sheepishly. "Uh… no?" she answered shyly.

"Then why did you invite us here?" Syaoran replied. It was just nuts that someone would invite another person to skate when he/she doesn't even know how stand with the bladed things.

Maemi looked at him, offended. "I didn't invite you TWO… I just invited you…" she whispered to herself, hoping Syaoran _would_ hear. A glint of anger still in her eyes as she looks at Sakura who was at the moment skating rounds around the whole rink.

"Did you say anything?" Syaoran asked, assuming that he heard something from her.

"No.. I didn't…" she simply answered back, coldly.

Syaoran simply ignored the way she reacted and continued assisting her, even for the fact that he was _very_ eager to skate around himself. He sighed once again at the thought of being stuck assisting, when he took sight of Sakura. Her hair flying with a few sparks of crushed ice, her pale skin, turning pink from the coldness, her eyes that seems to be sparkling more green than the usual, and her perfect curves, perfectly seen with her tight pink turtle neck top and white, flowered, skirt… she was beautiful.

Syaoran kept his eye on her, trying not to look too obvious, when a boy with black hair and amber eyes appeared behind her, outside the rink. 'L-Lindao…' he thought with a gasp of air and a big gulp. His heart started pounding faster.

But why?

… Because he was afraid to lose Sakura as well… his subconsciousness was at least…

Lindao walked silently past Sakura, who didn't seem to notice, and got his skating gear as well. He slowly enetered the rink, waving a little as he skated past Syaoran and into the center, right behind Sakura.

"How are you?" he asked Sakura from behind, nervous of how she would react even at the sound of his voice. He knew she was mad… no… _furious_.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly as she skated her direction to where the familiar voice came from. She knew who owns it… she couldn't forget the unique way it rings in her ears.

"DAMN… YOU…" she greeted him with anger and a threatening tone of voice through her gritted teeth.

Lindao was a little surprised. 'Damn?' he thought in shock, even though he perfectly knew that he does deserve it.

Sakura was now breathing hard, as if panting from running ten rounds around a 100 meter field. "Why did you leave me! How dare you show your face to me now? The nerve of you! You… You darn bastard! I… I… I HATE YOU!" she can't help but shout as she disappears in a swirl of bright, yellow lights.

Lindao was dumb founded. Even though he _was_ worthy of the bad name calling, the impact of hearing it all at the same time got the best fo him. "S-Sakura wait!" he finally got the sense to follow her as he skates out of the rink and removes the skating shoes.

Syaoran removed his hand from Maemi and followed Lindao out. He tapped his shoulder and gave him a serious look as he shook his head. "I'll go after her…" he volunteered, giving a signal that he wouldn't take any disagreement.

Lindao, sensing his cousin's seriousness, didn't dare argue. He believed in him, ever since they were little, Syaoran had always worked things out _for_ him, and so… he trusted him.

Syaoran walked out of the sport's arena and ran to where he knew she would be… _the park_.

He began to jog slower as he spots a familiar image sitting in one of the swings. He walked towards her and sat on the swing right beside hers. He turned to see her face and sighed at the sight of her dark eyes that were once emeralds and now… jaded without shine.

"Kinomoto…" he whispered her name as he eyes the continuous flowing tears from her eyes.

Sakura did not respond to his call, but he knew she was listening.

"Lindao… he's a stupid guy…" Syaoran started with an insult. "He usually makes idiotic decisions that he regrets later on… yes… but he's too obedient," he added with a giggle.

Sakura's attention was caught with the last remark. 'Obedient?' she thought with confusion as she turns to Syaoran with wet eyes.

"He's obedient because he follows everything that those darn Elders tell him too… even if it means leaving the one he loves," Syaoran continued as if reading the questions that Sakura had on her mind. "Even if it means leaving you…" he cleared his comment specifically.

"Then it means YOUR clan is more important than me…" Sakura spat back shakingly.

"No," Syaoran replied plainly. "It means that he trust you… he loves you and trust you to understand him unlike the others," he reversed the negative remark, crushing his own heart. Yes, he felt pain. And for the first time he couldn't shake it off.

Sakura was startled. She didn't think of it that way. 'Maybe I WAS being pessimistic…' she realized in thought.

"He loves you more than anything… G… Go back to him… I'm sure he's waiting," Syaoran ended his persuation as he gulps a huge amount of pain back to his system. He was hurt by his own words… but he promised Lindao… and he couldn't… no, he _shouldn't_ brake it.

Sakura nodded and stood up as she turns to Syaoran. "Let's go back," she invited him.

It felt worse.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the direction of the sports arena and so, Sakura and Syaoran ran as fast as they could to get back. They enetered the smoking sports building, coughing their way in.

"Lindao!" Syaoran shouted as they reached the rather clear skating rink.

Lindao was now at one of the corners of the room, holding one of the Li clan's talisman with his hand as he sends his aura through it. "A Shadow Being, attacked your new friend…" Lindao manage to explain, his eyes still searching for the foe.

"Maemi?" Syaoran asked racingly as he searches for the familiar periwinkle hair. "Where is she!" he asked in panic.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't save her…" another voice answered, a modest one, as a girl in her sixteen jumps out of the thinning smoke with a glowing bow and a golden arrow. She had long, wavy, dark violet hair and tired amethyst eyes.

"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura muttered as soon as she took sight of her.

"S-Sakura… it's you!" the girl replied as she runs to her and hugs her tightly.

"It's really… YOU," Sakura whispered in relief as more tears flows through her wet eyes.

****

**_

* * *

This one's definitely longer ne? Okay… don't get mad if I used Syaoran to get Lindao and Sakura back together okay? It's still SxS, you just gotta have to wait for the next ones to find out how it would turn out that way, hehe… please… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Review or I won't continue… (?)_**


	10. The First Step to Go Through it

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_The Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain and her sudden change. The once cheerful Sakura was now an irresponsible, and daring 17 year old. She joins gangs and bullies people to the extent that she now lost her guardians. She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

_

* * *

_

**CHOICE OF THE HEART**

**_Chapter 9: _The First Step to Go Through It**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't save her…" another voice answered, a modest one, as a girl in her sixteen jumps out of the thinning smoke with a glowing bow and a golden arrow. She had long, wavy, dark violet hair and tired amethyst eyes._

"_T-Tomoyo?" Sakura muttered as soon as she took sight of her._

"_S-Sakura… it's you!" the girl replied as she runs to her and hugs her tightly._

"_It's really… YOU," Sakura whispered in relief as more tears flows through her wet eyes._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"S-Sakura… are you alright?" Lindao asked sheepishly as he slowly walks towards her.

Sakura turned to him slowly, her eyes, no longer raging, instead was mild and clear. "I'm alright…" she answer with hesitation as she resumes her attention into putting bandages to Tomoyo's wounds.

They have already gone back to the Li Mansion as soon as the _best friends'_ reunion ended.

Tomoyo smirked.

Sakura was a little shocked. 'Tomoyo? Smirked? Since when?' her subconsciousness asked her. She and Tomoyo have been friends since they were in grade school, and never has she seen her smirk. A grin perhaps… but _never_ a smirk.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as soon as she realized the sudden confusion in Sakura's face. 'Did she notice anything?' she thought racingly.

"W-what? N-no! N…nothing's wrong…" Sakura replied as if snapped from dream land. "I just can't believe that you're finally here!" she added to cover up what she just had acted.

"I can't believe it either…" Tomoyo agreed.

"How did you say you got here again?" Syaoran asked. He was clearly suspicious but was trying his best for it not to show.

"I was in England, and a freak accident caused me to… er… DIE," she started confidently. She wasn't lying. "Then… the next thing I know, I was lying back on my aparment and this bow and arrow was lying next to me," she added, as she points at the glowing bow and the pack of golden arrows. "The next few days, some kind of… DEMONS begun attacking me, and when I heard you're here in Hong Kong, I decided to come here for your help," she ended her explanation with, yet, another one of her white lies.

"I don't do those crap anymore…" Sakura answered, her face hidden under her hair, her voice cold but hurt.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked innocently as if she doesn't know anything.

Sakura remained silent.

"And where are Cerberus and Yue?" Tomoyo asked again, hoping Sakura would finally snap… which she triumphantly did.

"I screwed-up okay?" Sakura shouted, tears starting to flow from her eyes all over again. "After my father died…after you left me… and after… after… Lindao left me as well… I felt as if I was so alone! I started doing STUPID things! And soon… Cerberus and Yue were taking from me as well! They're not my guardians anymore! … Not after I screw-up! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she continuously blurrted out, her hands now covering her face, and her body shaking with emotional distress.

Lindao was about to comfort her when a hand beat him to it. It was non other than _Syaoran's_.

Lindao's face was clearly hurt and surprised all at the same time as he watched Syaoran caress Sakura in his arms. He hadn't seen that coming. 'Maybe I WAS away too long…' he thought in dismay.

Tomoyo watched the big scenery she made with a glorious and triumphaht heart. She tried her best to put on a _very_ sad face to cover up her mischieveous plans when she turned to Lindao and saw how he looked liked. 'This is even better than I've expected…' she thought as she turns to what was causing the _poor_ guy's pain.

"Shhhh…. It'll be alright…" Syaoran hushed her. He hadn't think before acting. He has been doing it a lot lately.

"I…I'm sorry," Tomoyo murmured as she bows down her head, pretending to feel the pain as well.

"Don't be…" Sakura replied as she sat back up from Syaoran's sweet embrace that she didn't seem to have noticed. "It's all my fault… not yours," she added as she force a smile out.

"What about… Maemi?" Syaoran asked gloomily, reminded of how they lost their new friend.

All faces went dim.

"We couldn't even… bury her properly," Sakura remarked with sadness.

"Bury?" Tomoyo asked, trying her best not to laugh hysterically. "She's not yet dead…" she correceted Sakura's comment.

All heads turned to her as eyes grew wider and mouths opened slightly.

"Then… where is she!" Syaoran asked surprised and excited.

"The shadow is a form of evil that are sent to PICK UP what their master tells them to," Tomoyo explained enthusiastically. "They CAN hurt people… but they CANNOT kill them. It's just one of the low class messengers in the underworld," she added as if it was her whole life that she beat up these…_demons_.

"Then that means she's somewhere down… THERE!" Sakura exclaimed nervously, waiting for a nod.

Tomoyo simply nodded and pretended to be nervous as well.

"C'mon… we'll go down there… NOW!" Sakura ordered as she stands up from her seat and starts walking towards the stairs to her room. 'It's time to get the old Sakura back…' she added in thought determingly.

"Now?" Lindao managed to repeat in shock.

"Okay then, let's go," Tomoyo cocluded as she stands up herslelf and enters the kitchen with a smirk as she turns her back to the two Chinese left on the living room.

>>>>>

"Boy she's doing a LOT better than you…" Eriol insulted a periwinkle haired girl hanging with her face all bruised up.

"Forgive me… My lord…" the girl, Maemi, managed to utter under the spine shocking pain that oozed into her whole body. "Please give me another chance to prove myself… promise… I WILL kill them…" she pleaded with a promise.

Eriol turned to her with a cold glare and smirked out a smile. "Very well…" he finally replied. "Once they get here… you will be released and you should be able to kill them," he told her his deal. "If not… I will be the one killing you," he ended with a threat.

Maemi gasped.

>>>>>

"Let's go," Sakura declared as she leaps on the last two steps of the wooden stairs, wearing tight gray shirt and black lose skirt with black pedals underneath, her hair on a high ponytail. "You know how to go down there, right?" she asked as she looks at Tomoyo.

"Of course," Tomoyo simply replied. She also changed into her fighting clothes of a sleeveless, black, ninja-like outfit, her hair on pigtails.

Lindao and Syaoran simply nodded as they follow the two determine Japanese girls outside. Wearing simply t-shirts and lose pants, they sighed as they tried to hide their nervousness.

After walking quite a short distance, they stopped just before they walked out of the Li mansion's gate and turning towards the huge wall.

"Uh… Tomoyo?" Sakura wondered out as she follows Tomoyo towards the _wall_.

Tomoyo breathed in deep and placed both her hands on the wall and blew on it. Instantly, a portal of swirling black flame opened before them and a hot eerie sensation covered them. It was the feeling like your soul's being drawn, sucked into the burning black hole.

"Is THIS the way to the underworld?" Syaoran asked with doubt evident in his voice. He wasn't sure what to make out of what Tomoyo just did. How was she able to open the portal? 'She'd be a demon if she could open that last time I checked…' he thought to himself as he eyes Tomoyo, hoping she wouldn't notice.

The Li Clan had their background in magic. The family was a master of Eastern magic themselves and their history as descendants of Clow Reed is in no low class.

Syaoran knew some background about the so called _underworld_, and one thing he knew about it is that only those who are _from_ the place could call out a portal to be able to enter it. Now he's _really_ suspicious.

"C'mon," Sakura invited determingly. "There's no need to waste any more time," she added as she starts to enter the portal.

She clenched her star necklace and sighed before completely jumping in. 'Don't fail me now,' she thought nervously. It has been a while since she really used her staff again. There was a huge possibility that the staff wouldn't come out on her call. The same goes with the cards.

"Let's go then," Lindao finally spoke after a few minutes of silence as he process what was going on. He followed Sakura and also jumped inside the portal.

"Go ahead Li," Tomoyo gestured for him to come in first. She had the feeling he was getting suspiscious.

"You go first," Syaoran answered firmly.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled as she jumps inside.

Syaoran followed last and the portal completely closed.

>>>>>

"Yue…" Cerberus called out in a low voice as he leaps beside a large winged man with silvery hair that glowed under the moon.

"I know Cerberus…" the man named Yue replied, the slightest hint of worry on his voice.

"You know and you're not planning to do anything!" Cerberus shouted hysterically, his voice still kept as low as possible.

"I'll do EVERYTHING to save her Cerberus," Yue replied shakingly. His hands are now rolled in tight fists as he struggles to keep his face straight and firm.

"You should!" a woman's voice interrupted the guardians' conversation as a girl with butterfly wings and red violet long hair and ruby eyes walks out of the darkness.

"Nakuru!" Cerberus exclaimed in a whisper as if shocked and frightened with the girl's prescence.

"Don't you worry Cerberus," another voice, a deep and manly one this time, spok as a huge panther-like animal with large dragonfly-like wings emerge right next to Nakuru. "We're here to help you," he completed his sentence.

"But… why Spinel?" Cerberus asked in confusion. "You are Master Eriol's guardians and yet you will go against him?" he asked more specifically.

"We WERE Master Eriol's guardians as passed by Master Clow Reed to him, until he was corrupted by the dark side," Nakuru explained with pain.

"Your Mistress had committed little mistakes and yet you two have been separated to her by our Master for what she'd done," Spinel Sun started. "What more fitting for us to be separated from our Master as well since he had done MORE than simply earthly errs," he finished his explanation.

Yue suddenly stood up from where he was sitted and started to walk away with a determined face.

"Where are you going?" Cerberus instantly asked as soon as Yue left his spot.

"I'm going to save my Mistress…" Yue replied as he disappears into the dark shadows.

Cerberus, Spinel, and Nakuru followed closely behind.

**_

* * *

I know this Chapter sucked but I have to post it to get the story going. Believe it or not this chapter is very much needed for the next ones. Sorry if the SxS got a little cooled down… okay… a LOT cooled down. I have to… don't worry, much to come once they've enetered the underworld. I promise you more SxS down there… what better way to have them together under crucial circumstances. Right? Ehehe… LOL!_**

**_I'm anxious to get this story done!_**

**_Reviews people! c ",)_**


	11. Discontinued or On Hold?

**DISCONTINUED or ON HOLD?**

**Sorry guys, but the story got WAY OFF course… I gotta discontinue it… or put it on hold…**

**Explanation: _Look, the summary says Sakura staying on the Li Mansion... and then the evil things just got out of hand... it should be more ofa love story... i even think that it's starting to get boring... so... there... cries HUHUHU..._**

**

* * *

**

My sincerest apology…. GOMEN!

**LuvAdviZer11**

**O.o**


End file.
